


After everyhing happened

by A_mine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mine/pseuds/A_mine
Summary: maglor凯尔特au 古早文





	After everyhing happened

After everything happened

故事该从哪里说起呢？

关于溢着阳光的金色琴弦，必定实现的鲜血誓言，散发玫瑰花香的迷雾丛林。关于林间扑朔迷离的穿梭之影，随时变换为百兽的魔法，英雄王的旗帜。关于诸神、彼世、殖民与消逝。

就从那个平静的清晨开始说起吧。

Part 1

在清晨第一缕曙光冲破云层洒在海面时，达努神族惊奇地发现，有十几艘木船逆光而来，它们厚重的木桨在海面划出宽阔的波纹。几位次神开始私语，猜测它们是属于费伯格人或是什么其他的东西。当然在它即将登陆之际，因着主神的命令，所有人都跑回了各自的神殿里，合上华丽的大门，从门缝里仔细聆听着外面的动静，这场面让不少老人想起了当年与深海巨人的战争。年轻的小神明则更大胆些，他们将自己长满雀斑的脸使劲凑到窗边，睁大好奇的眼睛，争着看这帮海外来客。但是米迪尔和他的追随者没有回去，这倒并不是因为他有多么勇敢，只是他和领导者之间的关系在无数次冲突后已经不可挽回。

船靠岸了。第一个下来的人身材高挑，全身都被裹在灰暗的斗篷里，几丝黑发从中掉落下来。一把里拉琴被右手放在胸前，金属光泽的教徽在颈下若隐若现。

他看起来很悠闲，沐浴着阳光在海边随意地行走，然后他开口了，以他们未曾知晓的语言唱出优美的诗歌，听起来如同涓涓流出的河流，他也偶尔在琴上弹一曲合着诗句的小调，嗓音以神族的标准也是极为上乘，成功吸引了大多数人的注意力。而这一过程中，源源不断有人从船上登岸，他们强壮勇武，警惕地观望着周围的情况，米迪尔觉得他们几乎要把海岸挤满了，身强力壮的水手开始搬运密封的粗糙木箱，依稀可见里面的武器和装备闪着锋利的银光。唱完诗歌，第一个人开始以他温厚又富有磁性的声音呼唤，没有人回应，现在所有神都意识到了危险。“他们是来找国王的，还记得吗，那三个国王杀了一个入侵者，他们在商量如何进攻，增大米迪尔的力量，米迪尔为此与主神大吵一架”有声音在闷热的室内说。

“最近不太平啊”不知是谁回答。

达努神族新的领导者着装华丽、端庄严肃地走到第一个人面前。他昂起头， 一眼也没有看米迪尔，而后者从鼻孔里挤出的一声轻哼则作了完美的反击。

“这里是达努神族的领地，请你们立刻离开“

他很聪明，知道现在达努神族因为人心不齐，实力不比从前。最好的选择就是假借名声吓退这帮人。

但男子没有任何反应，只是用铅灰色眼睛观察着他。

主神轻咳一声，又详细地重复了一遍。

“我是Amergin”男子以不熟练的语言开口道。

“是个诗人、法官和修士”

“我来此，为了战争”

Part 2

Íth喜爱在每天清晨迎着咸湿的海风登上那些刚刚修筑的白塔，他如往常一般朝海平线望去，却在西北方看到一片陌生的大陆，闪亮刺眼的海岛。

他想起老者的传说。

它如一片羽毛，时不时就会搔痒他那躁动不安的好奇心。

于是他做了一个决定，要去出海探险那神秘的岛屿，但没有人肯为这异想天开的想法借船给他。

“那是神族的土地”老人劝阻他“他们可以轻而易举毁灭我们”

“我要自己造一艘纯白的帆船航向远方”为实现这一宏伟的目标，他敲开了智者家的橡木门。

智者是一名德鲁伊，没人知道他有多少岁，是他下令修筑了白塔。他自称Amergin，但不少村民相信这不是他的真名。

没有人知道他从何处而来，仿佛从某一天开始，他就像孤独的塑像伫立在海边，任由泛着青绿色的海浪终日拍打在脚背上，他被悲伤的气氛笼罩，但是他既没有哭泣也没有祈祷，很长时间，他就静静地站在那，不发一言——既不提问也不应答。

老人说他是赎罪的修士，村民说他是吟游诗人，而孩子们觉得他是个可以打趣的对象，他们在匆忙塞完早饭后就跑到沙滩，在树荫下注视他，甚至为什么时间他会移动打赌。

Íth也是其中之一，三四十年前，他还很年轻。某天他们发现那个修士迈开了步伐，于是孩子们兴奋地跟踪了上去，他们自认为隐藏的很完美，但Íth觉得他们早就被发现了。

那个人去了林间，伴着阵阵蝉鸣，一步一步地走向深处，最后在一颗高大的树木下停了下来，孩子们也立刻隐蔽到低矮的灌丛中。他说唱着一种古老的语言，似乎在招引同伴，这是人们第一次听到他如诗般的嗓音。回应他的呼唤，树木叶枝开始剧烈抖动，然后从中飘出一具发着淡淡光晕的半透明躯体。一个女孩为这一奇景情不自禁地惊叫了起来。它轻轻地移动到修士面前，以同样的语言攀谈了起来。

米西安人相信每一颗树都有自己的树精，并且信仰自然，认为树精是能指引佑护他们的存在，那些具有异能与树精交流的人，理所当然的被认为是智者和军师，在部落中享有很高的地位，并被称呼德鲁伊。但他们绝不只有这一种本领，他们大都学识丰富，判断准确，掌握医药和魔法的本领，能使自己变为百兽。

“他在与树精交流！我还没见过树精！他是个德鲁伊！他能变成狼或猴子吗？”一个恬躁的孩子唧唧喳喳说了起来。

“闭嘴，我们要赶快去告诉父母这件事。”一个较大的孩子说道。

“不要着急！我还想听他唱歌呢！”女孩满脸怨气地说道。

吵闹的孩子们听到这话，忙把脑袋扭过来准备聚精会神地观察这个奇怪的德鲁伊。但是哪里还有什么人的影子？空旷的森林里一眨眼便只剩几片浮叶了，大家分散开找寻很久都没有收获，不免有些扫兴。但这件事也同时更加深他们幼稚的看法，每个人心里都好似有个满腹秘密的小篮子，等不及倒出来，因此不如往常般玩到天黑，匆匆各自分手回家了。

于是在那天的晚餐桌上，品尝着腥鲜的海鱼，伴着跳跃的火光，全村的孩子们讲述了这个故事。第二天，淳朴的人们在互相碰面时都不约而同地挑起这个话题，在确认不是孩子们集体撒谎后，在短短的时间内这个趣闻立即在本来平静村子里掀起了波澜并迅速蔓延开来。

这时又有人报告说那个疑似德鲁伊在海边弹奏起了歌曲，米西安人本就是天生的歌手，一帮子青年嚷嚷着要与这位德鲁伊大人一较高低，被好事的村民嘻嘻哈哈簇拥到了海边。

他果然在弹奏。连续的音符从指尖与金弦之间持续不断地流淌出来，开明又惆怅。一个青年清了清嗓子上前挑战，得到许可后唱起一只欢悦的民歌。德鲁伊礼貌地听完，然后令人惊奇地开口复述了整支歌曲，不同的是在原曲基础上做了改进，加上技术性的转调与假音。青年挠挠头不好意思地下来，下一个挑战者紧接着上前。

那一天的比赛从清晨持续到黄昏，可是没有一个人未经雕琢的歌喉能胜过他不曾沙哑的嗓音。因为他们面对的是凡世绝无的歌者诗人，神话时代最后的记忆。

只凭此一点诗歌的民族已经从心里接受了这个陌生人，他仿佛也明白这一点，神情柔和了下来，最后一位挑战者败北后询问了第一个问题，“我是否有幸知道您的名字，先生？”

他可疑地停顿思考了一下，开口道：“”Amergin，是个诗人。“”

“孩子们说您是德鲁伊……咳咳……您能使用魔法吗……很久没有德鲁伊光顾这片不幸的土地了……能给我们展示下您变为百兽的奇迹吗？”

“那种事情不是我所能做到的”Amergin平静地说“但你口中的魔法若是这种——”他的手陡然拨了一下琴弦，原本平风静浪的海面霎时凛冽地向海边冲击，随着下一声琴鸣又归于平静。

在村民啧啧称奇声中，他的地位无疑又增高了。

“大人大人，那个林子里的半透明影子是谁？”藏在母亲背后的孩子小声问道。

“是我的亲族”

“那您难道来自那彼世？”一位保守虔诚的中年妇女低声问。

“算是吧”他的脸上浮出一抹苦笑，蒙上一层不易察觉的悲伤。

之后的事情就水到渠成了，陆陆续续有村民邀请他去家里吃饭，在不经意的交谈之中他经常会提起一些遥远战争的故事，运气好的甚至可以听到他有感而发的弹奏。慢慢地人们就彻底相信他是位不得了的德鲁伊，经历了沧海桑田。一开始人们只是偶尔询问他的看法，后来就演变成只要有重大的事情就会去征求他的意见。

不论何时他都穿着那破旧的斗篷，拒绝任何米西安人送来的亲手编制的朴素舒服的服饰。对此升起两种说法：一种是他节俭自持，而且斗篷有特殊的作用；另一种是老生长谈，不少人相信他是个修士，这是由于宗教的原因，而他或许做过错事，正在悔恨的赎罪。不论哪种都为他高洁的人格添上了浓厚的一笔。

几十年间，Amergin也接受了村民强制给予他的身份，戴上了教徽，并且起着法官一般裁决事务的作用。因着他的睿智与公正，技艺与品格，十年前，他被推举为米西安人新的领导者。

这就是Íth所知的全部，他是目击者，也是衰老者，岁月丝毫没有改变Amergin的模样，而生命力正在从Íth身上远去。

不出意外，他刚刚推开门，就迎上两个半大小子的拥抱。

“舅舅！”两重洪亮的声音响了起来。

Íth无奈地揉揉两人脏乱红锈的头发，“Elerfinn，还有 Érimón，几天不见，力气又大了。”

Íth本人终身未婚，却与这两个侄子甚为亲近。他们刚刚成年，精力正充沛，自己是早已抱不动他们了，反而他们两人每次见面都会如幼时一般主动过来拥抱。

“果然老了啊”Íth这么想着叹了口气，瞥见正站在旧木桌后面的Amergin。

“幸会，今日前来有问题请教”Íth推开两个男孩走上前，“他们给您添了不少麻烦”Amergin一定不知道拜这两个小子所赐，他在村民中获得了一个白膝的外号，因为他们说智者总是用右手揉膝盖，一定有关节炎。

“我们才没有”Eler抗议道,“我们正在向智者请教白塔的用途”然后他机灵地向兄弟投去一个眼神，后者尴尬地笑笑。

“我正为此事而来！”Íth激动地说道，“我今天早上发现西北传说的小岛，我想去一探究竟，可是没人愿意借船给我，所以我”他的语气诚恳下来“我想自己造船！为此向您寻求帮助！”

两个孩子识时务地什么都没说。Amergin点点头，说：“你很勇敢，我造那些白塔正是为了观察周边的海域，本意虽是防卫，你却发现了新的用途。我自然有义务为收留我的村民提供帮助，但我并不了解具体的做法，只怕你在工匠处会学到更多，如果有什么不便或疑难，这里的大门永远为你打开”

“这我当然明白，我只是”Íth有些窘迫。

“我们一起去找那些工匠”Amergin出其不意地说道。

Íth猛地抬起来头，惊讶地望向他，但很快就笑了。

“啊，谢谢您”

Íth平凡的生活从此被打破了，他每天黎明之前就奔到工匠家里，像个学生一样认真学习知识，记忆图纸，很快他就不满于此，闲暇时就跑到森林里，深夜晚睡的人们才能看到他打着油灯回家。

一开始大家只是说：“嘿，这个老疯子，还让德鲁伊为他向工匠求得学习的机会”没人相信他会真的坚持下来。

但是他做到了。

知识渐渐学完了。他每天费很大力气向海边运输费砍伐的粗大优良的木头，他的效率很低，但是日积月累，海边的木头逐渐堆成了一座小山丘。

然后他开始加工了，一刀一刀，一点一点，夜以继日，皮肤变成了健康的紫红色，人们偶尔会看到他边雕刻边露出傻笑。好心的人为他的疯狂害怕，担心他的健康，跑去劝阻他。但是他好像没看到这些人，从不理会他们，造船出海成了他唯一的生命，眼里映着的唯一的物品。

一开始两个孩子会来帮助他，但是Eler更爱磨练用剑的技巧，这占去他大量的时间，而且对造船毫无兴趣。Érimón乐于助人，气力很大，但随着年岁的增长，也不得不承担更大责任。一开始Amergin会时常来看看。几个有活力的年轻人甚至提出和他一起去。后来他全都拒绝了。

不需要。

如果他整日哀求，一定会有人肯借船给他。

但他不想。

一个人怎样才能把他短暂的一生留在歌谣中？

Íth知道自己的身体的状况，明白自己很快就会像大多数人一样入土为安。

像大多数人一样。

不愿听惯英雄故事的自己如此平庸地活完一生。

他想做第一人，终于有一个机会送到了眼前，怎么可能放弃？

成为这个时代第一个看那传说中早晨金光洒满的神岛的人。那荣誉必将只属于他一人，不想和别人一起开拓这尚还未知的岛屿，不想和别人一起分享这喜悦的心情。

造船！造船！

这发现只属于他一人！

燃烧！燃烧！

这是跨时代的冒险！

这是他的荣誉！这是他的船只！这全是自己双手的劳动！

不需要有人帮助，也不需要有人同行。这样他就能把自己的名字与碌碌之辈划分开来，他也可以跻身于泛黄的羊皮纸中！在最后的几年完成这项事业，他就能变得不凡！

在旁人眼中，他更疯狂了。因为他挑剔到了极致，把船身的每一部分都雕刻上繁美的花纹，仿佛在对待一件艺术品。

整整六年。

海边的人们发现那一堆烂木头变成闪耀白色光泽的大船，正昂首挺胸地停在港边。而他的创造者胡子花白，正疲惫地昏睡在它旁边。

船于半夜起航。Íth将自己全部的可怜的财产放上了这艘船，孤注一掷。海很平静，月暗星稀。知晓这件事并且来送别的人只有Amergin与他的两个侄子，Íth想让所有村民大吃一惊。Íth与德鲁伊诚挚地握手，这个动作显示他们彼此有多么尊敬对方，然后与两个完全长成的侄子拥吻。谁都没说话，因为这劳累的六年不需要话语，只需要海洋。最后他们挥手告别，那晚Íth熠熠生辉的眼睛深深印在了三个人的心中。他就这样伴着风语，悄悄地离开了。

许多天过去了，Íth还没有归来，远远超过了他计划的日期。Amergin有些心烦，事情未能按计划开展只能是发生了什么意外，他只能安慰自己Íth是在当地受到了良好招待留了下来。Eler每天都会去港口眺望，Érimón一闲下来也马上会去，好像这样他们就能在某一个时刻看见舅舅挥舞手绢站在船头，带回满满的神族的馈赠。

终于在一个黄昏等来了消息，Eler气喘吁吁冲进智者家门，吐出短短续续的话语，“船……船……西方……但”Amergin马上明白发生了什么，从椅子上一跃而起，连羽毛笔都来不及放回筒里。

二人急急忙忙跑到海边，一群人已经聚集成了圆弧，Íth的计划很不幸地泄漏了，他如果回来一定会觉得反应不如想象中那么热烈。大家看到领导者，纷纷侧身让出一条通道 ，但在Amergin看到情景的瞬间，他的心刷地沉了下去。那是艘破破烂烂的小木船，在海浪中摇摇欲坠，绝不是倾注了心血，花纹一层压一层的白船。更不寻常的是，整艘船似乎死去了，一丝生命的气息也无。战场上锻炼的直觉让他立刻认识到发生了什么，从而反射性地下了指令。

“待船近岸，年轻的水手下水拉住它靠岸！”

拜托。

船晃晃悠悠地飘过来。

拜托。

水手用带钩的绳索套住小船，拉向岸。

拜托。

船呲拉的一声与沙砾发生了摩擦。

是艘无关的船。

Amergin走上前。

一具尸体横在他的视野中间。

他死了。

Part 3

战争进展地比他料想的还要快。

自从他在海岸宣言之后，已经过了几个月，在这个月中，米西安人与达努统治下的三个国王在一个近海小岛上打了一场会战。

这场战争人们选出三个领导者，Amergin ，Uar，Eithear，但是Elerfinn与Érimón尤其勇武，两个年轻人被他们心中的仇恨所驱使，次次战争都竞相杀敌，声望上基本盖过了其他两位本是德高望重的老人。此外，达努虽是神族，与己方的力量差异却不是很大，士兵中甚至参杂了一些盖尔人。

那场战争他们损失不少，但成功拿下了三个岛屿。

现在在临时搭起的帐篷里，Amergin正揉着额头，仔细审视一张刚刚达努差人送达的停战协议。信的字体端正，词函正式，看起来是认真写就的。开头仍是请求他们离开，并表示愿意给予一些礼物。Amergin直接略过了这礼貌的一段，他们已经暴露，等到达努解决完内部矛盾，再将锋利的矛尖对准曾经的敌人时，米西安人的家园就会沦入战火，然后迎接最惨烈的失败。

下一段便表示如果他们不愿放弃，那么请求暂时停战，米西安将大队人马撤回海上，达努向内地撤军，三天后回到海岸一战决定胜利，胜者是岛屿的主人，输的必须离开这里。

特别注明了，因着他们的名誉，他们绝不反悔。

真是可疑啊。

“不要轻易相信敌人的花言巧语，也不要心存侥幸”他红发的长兄倚在墙上，对着火光凝视左手手心的剑柄，以及从中延伸出的剑身“拿出你对音乐的理解力来揣测对方的想法，我的右手便是深刻的教训。”

回忆被帐篷外的小调打断，似乎还伴着琴声与剑盾相击声。

“But it burns ,burns,burns

That ring of fire”

听到这欢快又放松的调子，Amergin微微舒展了下眉头。

他掀起帐篷，果不其然看到了金发的青年和士兵绕着篝火坐在一起。

Caicher将金发撩到脑后，手指在粗糙的里拉琴上飞快地移动着，身体随着唱出的节拍前后摇摆。旁边的壮汉用短剑敲击着盾牌，造出金属打击感，他们几乎都多多少少挂彩了，身上还绑着纱布。一个瘦弱的士兵正在拿捏着火候烧烤野鸡，腿随着音乐不停抖动，让人担心随时会烤焦。

“真是带着恶意色彩的歌词啊”Amergin朗声道。

“您的错觉”青年并未停止演奏，趁着乐曲间隙以理所当然的语气答道。

“你的曲子很好”

Caicher调慢了拨动琴弦的速度，最终用一段纯音乐结束了演奏。旁边的士兵把注意力转移到他们身上。远处的Eler也扭过了头。

“而我也听闻德鲁伊大人音乐造诣甚是高深”他站了起来，嘴角仍挂着一丝微笑。

“如果你方便，请进来，我有些事要问你”Amergin说。

Caicher向他的朋友们摆了摆手，随着智者进入了简单的帐篷。Amergin没说什么，干脆利落地把公文递给了他。“看看吧，提一下你睿智的意见”

“冒犯了”

Caicher是暂居村庄里的旅行德鲁伊，起航前跑来要求加入队伍，但是Amergin经过慎重的考虑拒绝了。没想到他用美酒贿赂了水手，藏在木桶里混上了船只，当船完全处于辽阔的大海之上时，人们看见这个金发德鲁伊掸了掸衣服上的灰尘从甲板下走出来。

Amergin之所以征求他的意见是因为这家伙有着异于常人的能力。在海上他们曾迷失方向，是Caicher准确预知了海岛的方位。

“这我可没法预知”Caicher似乎看透了Amergin的心思。

“那就凭着你的理性应答，人们相信一个能预知未来的人脑力不会太差”

“他们是算准了”Caicher耸了耸肩。

“我们没法一边休整一边预防夜袭，我们对这里的地形一无所知，何况他们有能变百兽的真正德鲁伊，我们已经领教过了”

“不过他们弄错了一点”Caicher说，“相对而言，做选择的，可不是我们”

噼里啪啦的篝火声持续爆裂着，羽毛笔吐出墨色的字迹，刷出呲呲的摩擦声，泛黄的粗糙地图躺在木桌上，Amergin为信件盖上了八芒星的火漆。

“Érimón！ ”魁梧的战士听到呼唤，掀起了厚重的帐帘。

“有何吩咐，大人”

“急送达努，用箭射入营内，带上早上俘虏的信使”Érimón 将信塞在外套内部的夹层里， 然后仔细地将大衣紧紧合到了一起。

“谨遵您的命令”

第二天东方早早泛起鱼肚白，清晨携着露珠探访了大地。Eler鲜少地打了报告走进帐篷，急于向Amergin朗读斥侯传回的消息，他的佩剑上还叠着丁香的花气。

“达努已经向内地撤军”短短的几个字，却主宰了Amergin的决定。

“撤退到海上，Érimón，如果你还有力气，就去传达我的命令，战士们打点简单的行装，留下少人看守岛屿，隐藏在森林洞穴里，发生事情时烧起浓烟作为信号”

“是”Érimón出去了，只余Elerfinn一人在原地惊愕，他的右手悄悄摸上了佩剑。

“为什么，这是我们进攻的大好机会”

Amergin注意到他的小动作，平和地说：“达努已经撤军了，我们也要履行诺言，Eler，不要只盯着取胜，荣誉和名声对我们同样重要，难道我们也要做与他们一样的背叛行径吗?” 

Elerfinn犹豫地垂下了右手，说道：“但愿我们的尊重有应得的结果。”

“就算他们背弃我们，也有回旋的余地”智者想起昨日从Caicher年轻的嘴中吐出的波澜不惊的话语“他们的品格将由我们传播，同伴的死会激怒勇敢的战士，预知的未来必定是我们的胜利”

“人心，很重要啊……”

准备吧，我们即将暂时离岸。

海面没有一丝波纹，海鸥偶尔鸣叫着振翅飞跃白帆的上空，海洋，唯有海洋才能使他真正获得心灵的平静。暂时卸下责任、沉重的记忆、自己双刀染上无辜鲜血的事实。教徽的重量实在太轻，不足以承载这一切，Amergin将下唇靠在合十的双手上，几月前的记忆却遛进他的脑海。

他的面容是如此平静，仿佛静静沉入永久的睡眠，尽管他胸口的伤口仍然被坏血覆盖，臭气从逐渐腐败的湿润身躯上散发出来。褐色的发丝散乱地覆盖住前额，外衣被贪心的手所撕撤去，只剩洁白的内衣短裤与棕色布鞋。

这个人，不久前，还骄傲地站在自己面前。

他火焰般的生命就这样逝去了。

就像被冷水陡然泼灭。

他回过头，看见村民惨白的脸色，Eler嘭地跪倒在船边，用手颤抖地触碰舅舅的脸颊，眼中的希望迅速消失殆尽了。闻讯赶来的Érimón紧咬嘴唇，站立一旁不语，似乎用尽平生之力来抑制如决堤之势的感情。 

“我们完了！他触怒了神！”一个老者尖锐地叫道。

“他们会杀了我们！” 

“闭嘴！我现在已经知道真相了”Elerfinn慢慢站起“”听听你们口中的神族做了什么事吧！”

他蹲下身，撕开开舅舅残破的领子，从胸前拽下一株木制的项链。

“来自极北的高寒树木，而且竟然还能闻出杜鹃的香气”Eler挤出个残忍的微笑，将它高高地举起“不想我舅舅藏着这样的好东西”

“智者们啊！请你们告诉我！这样的树木除了神岛何处可有？杜鹃在现在的时节又存于何处？神岛唯一的主人是谁？有谁有此能力，让花气经久不散？”

人们低下头，似乎在思考，似乎在踌躇。

Amergin站在旁边观望着他。

“我在那些粗糙牛皮纸上不只一次读过这一段，他们只可能属于达努，并且——是用来待客的礼节。我们并非对那片土地一无所知，难道很久以前没有回到西班牙的学者吗，那些被我们当做童话的人？”Érimón阴沉地开口。

“他们虚伪地接待了舅舅，摆出一副善良的外表，内心却贪婪他的财富与白船”Elerfinn同意兄弟的话“他们为他灌下闪着夜光的美酒，诱骗他说出西班牙的境况，却在阴影中刺穿了他的心脏，以背叛的卑劣行径偷走怀着和平之心的人的灵魂”

他将项链狠狠扔到地上，拔出利剑刺穿了它，然后将它挑在剑尖直指天空。

“为什么啊，英勇的米西安人？”

为什么啊，诺多族的子民啊？

“我们难道不是自诩为自由勇敢，现在亲族的血就贱在彼处，我们为什么要继续害怕那些冒名的盗贼，堕落的神族？”

为什么我们要继续侍奉那些嫉妒的维拉？

“我将在此立下一个誓言”

“我将向神族挑战，夺回舅舅的白船，让罪恶得以昭示，让杀人者偿还杀人之债。无论是达努、米西安人或是盖尔人以及其他任何生命之物，都无法让我收回此言。”

不论是精灵还是未出现的人类，不论是魔苟斯还是维拉的大能。

“不论你们是否遗忘过去的荣誉，不论你们是否在意无辜的亲族，不论你们是否追随我的脚步，这条道路我都会贯彻到底，直到黑暗降临！”

人群中发出几声大叫呼喊以及陆陆续续的拔剑声。

Amergin仍在等待。

Érimón 也拔出了剑，金属摩擦声清晰可闻。

“我也遵守此誓言，因为我深爱我的舅舅，而他又是我的血亲。而且我也要加上一条警告，强大者不满于现在的土地，他们如此贪婪，我们暴露了位置与财富，不主动出击只有坐以待毙！难道英勇的子民会等待灭亡吗？难道我们不该早做准备？”

“让懦弱者坐在角落颤栗流泪吧！”一个精壮的男人冲出人群“让我们带回胜利！不仅为了可怜的Íth ，那艘白船，更为我们自己！” 

人群喧闹起来，无数血气方刚的青壮年大吼道：

“带回胜利！”

“带回财富！”

“完成复仇！”

这火焰一般的声音涌动着淹没了几声微弱的叹息质疑，这火焰烧灼起来，点燃了天空与海洋。

“请你们听我一言”明朗的声音开口了。

人群渐渐勉强安静下来，看向Amergin。

他和Elerfinn四目相对，说：“如Elerfinn所言，无辜的Íth 被杀死了，达努的外部战争威胁同样存在，为了他的安宁和西班牙的和平，我们必须将此事调查清楚。”

“但同时我也要提醒你们，不要做一时鲁莽的行为，如果要发动战争，我们一定要准备万全，船、粮食与武器要充分利用。如果你们仍旧承认我的地位，请好好思考我的建议”

Érimón将剑收回鞘里，朝他深鞠一躬，说：“您永远是我们的领导者，我在此恳请您带领我们赢得这次正义的战争——用您的智慧”

Elerfinn说道：“我们深知您热爱这片土地与它养育的人民，您与舅舅是好友，一定为他不平。而且我们的人民数量增长很快，也需要肥沃的土地。”最后一句话压得很轻，但凭着精灵的耳力，他听到了。

“还是说，您根本不心系于此，不怜悯这片将被侵略的大地？”

时间被紧张的气氛凝固了，短暂僵持后，感情战胜了他的理性。

“你赢了”他沙哑地说。

“准备吧，各位。铁匠船工劳作起来，我将领导战士出海，讨回一个回答。但这场战争也只限于夺回失去的东西与对不公的反击惩罚，我们不得成为流血哀哭的创造者。”

“这就够了”Eler低声说，将高举的剑低到胸前。

Amergin在人群的振奋声中转过头，望向海天相接处，一团朦胧的橙色光晕降在西方，欲坠的夕阳投下最后一抹余晖。

它点燃了天空与海洋。

空中片片红色的云朵翻滚着滚烫的身躯蔓延远方，斑驳的光斑乖僻地闪烁，水中倒影的赤焰不安地上下浮动，似乎要吐出一口热汽。

这让他想起了日月升起之前，为复仇而远航的另一批冒险者。

“您在想什么”Érimón问。

“也许最终不是” 

我再次涉入命运的漩涡。

“正义的战争……”Érimón若有所思地说。

“您在想什么”

Amergin望向精力充沛的青年，后者正坐在木桶上用小刀打磨雕刻一块鹅卵石。

“想起了以前的一些事情，Érimón与Caicher在哪？ ”

“一个像女人似的躲进了山里，一个像护士一样在看护病人”他半开玩笑地说到“我像个逃兵一样坐在船上”

“Érimón没上船？”Amergin皱了皱眉头，虽然三天以来一直没有看见他，但不想他自作主张留了下来。

“他说要留下带领那些留守的人，也不在乎危险，真是个麻烦的人，您有兄弟吗”

“都死了”他把目光移向别处。

“太让人遗憾了”Elerfinn没有悲伤反而发出愉快的大笑，不免让Amergin有些惊讶和略微的反感。

“您觉得我的舅舅是个傻瓜吗？”Amergin对着突如其来的问题愣了一下，然后回答道：“当然不是。我是看着你们长大的，Eler，你的心情似乎不错？”

“可是不少人在之前甚至现在一直这么认为。年岁那么大了，还去瞎折腾，把命都弄没了，白船也被偷了，到头来什么也没剩下。”又是一句看起来轻松的话，他似乎把身心投入了手上的活计，并极其享受这一过程，没有理会Amergin的问题。

他沉吟了一下，说：“并非如此，每个人都有自己的想法。但轻视就算在之前存在，现在我所看到的大多已变成尊重。不然他们为何要跟随于你？难道不是对于这出惨剧的不平与对于Íth，于你的尊重？就算他失去生命，可他的确是第一个走上这座海岛的米西安人，第一个看到此处日出的人”

他的确是第一个走上这座海岛的米西安人，第一个看到此处日出的人，留下名字的人，这就是他的，微小的愿望。

“孩子，你今天让我很担心”陌生的词汇从他嘴里不经意地蹦出，却没有影响Elerfinn。

“也许吧”他说道，右手青筋暴起，将最后一刀狠狠得地递入了石心。

“废了，整体不和谐”他有些惋惜，又突然快活起来“没关系，我还年轻，可以做更多！”

然后他在Amergin阻止之前将它猛地抛入了大海，石头在半空划出富有力量感的曲线，Amergin的余光随即跟随着它落向海面，在溅起水花之前他看到被刻入其中的容貌，如他所料——那是 Íth方正苍老的脸庞。

他微微叹了口气。

“Érimón他说要把仇恨藏在心底，以免误事，我做到了”Eler倚着木杆，露出几颗皓齿。

“你的剑法与力量又……”

Amergin的话语突然哽塞了，因为他的注意力被海面摄住了，暗蓝的海水浮着波浪，缓慢地以上下的弧形移动着。

这海，不平静。

他从甲板上蹭地跳了起来，快步走到船头，遥望正上方的天空。

只是一瞬间，天就变了颜色。沉重的暗紫色乌云静压在半空，排满了半边天，远方的海岸线变得模糊不清，阴影顺着海面覆盖了整只船队。

“德鲁伊……”Amergin右手狠狠砸在木栏上，随即而来的痛感让他立刻做出了反应。

“快去！让所有人用麻绳把自己绑在坚固物体上！”他转过身朝呆立的青年吼道。“可是——”

“没什么可是！快去，来不及了……”

炽白的闪电从云上遽然劈下，硬生生地断开了天空。青年迈开双腿，飞快地跑进船舱，Amergin大声通知划桨的水手，闷雷在他身后炸裂，仿佛千万辆战车在碾压脆弱的苍穹。

太迟了。

他清楚地看到在青年递完绳子，传递信号的瞬间，船队末尾的海面突然震动了起来，升起了几米的巨浪，它就像狩猎前张着血盆大口的野兽，很快将最末一只小船生吞下去。

Eler麻利地固定了自己，然后所有的海面都沸腾了，狂躁不安地激荡着，嘶吼着，兴奋地想要撕裂船只，雨哗啦地倾斜下来，似乎在演奏高昂的交响曲，在Eler紧闭的眼皮上形成一层水帘。他无法知道任何事，除了猛烈的飓风冲击船只所造成不平衡感和几声未来得及完全发出就被遏制的惨叫。一个巨浪似乎打了过来，他觉得水正持续不断地涌入他的鼻腔、他的耳廓与他的嘴唇，使他尝出一种苦涩的咸味。他不敢去想已经几艘船葬送，也无心注意后悔恼怒惧怕的情感，更不在意自己狼狈的样子。在窒息般痛苦过后，嗓部留滞的咸水引起了剧烈的咳嗽，他紧紧抓住木桩，以确认这艘船的存活。Elerfinn的内心几乎全被求生的欲望所淹没，尚还清醒的头脑只浮现一句话。

“活下去！”

从死神的恐怖中响起了空灵的歌声。

Part 4

“当你不知道该做什么的时候”看不清面容的泰勒瑞少女抚弄着长发说道“对大海诉说吧”

诉说吧。

Amergin掀开兜帽，露出尖尖的耳朵，黑发随即飘散在狂风中，一部分被雨水粘黏在脸颊上。

“您认识我”他用干燥的嘴唇开口道。

海浪浪转眼又聚成了几米的水墙，向主船狞笑扑来。

“我可以讲，如果您希望听的话”问句并不等待回答，他唱出了第一个颤抖的音符。

用一种名为昆雅的古老语言。

被人力强行驱使的巨浪摇摆了一下，Eler觉得有一团白光驱散了四周的恐怖，他无法听懂句子的含义，但是却在脑海里形成不可思议的意像。

宏大优美的音乐渐渐延伸出了图像，浩渺的宇宙中诞生了世界，存在渐渐化作人形降临其上，漆黑一片的世界被点亮了星光，森林河流与海洋显出，两棵巨大的金银树占据了画面，他们散发着瑰丽的光芒，一棵金如日辉，一颗银如清光。从这些的背后，立起了白色的城池，街道上的钻尘被风吹到来往行人的衣物上。

音乐转变为激昂，工匠在炙热的热汽中，在光与暗的变换中，在创造与失败中一下一下地捶打材料，铸出了三颗精美无比的钻石。

随后节奏加快，一幅幅画面从脑海中迅速出现又迅速消失，只印下一个极短的印象。剑，洞穴 ，握手，死寂的黑暗，血，血染红了画面，海浪卷起吞噬白船，Eler不禁抖了一下。

调子升了上去，以一种诡异又富和和谐感的韵律进行，这次他无法抓住任何具体图像，只能凭通感去理解。他觉得有一条黑暗的道路伸向远方，它的尽头燃起了血与火，恐怖如帷幕悬挂在天际，铁锈味清晰可闻，金属的交接声在四下响起，生命在瞬间发出耀眼壮美的光芒然后陨落黑暗。

这景象扭曲了，扭曲成许多扭曲的扭曲，嘲笑的扭曲。他能感觉到荒唐与嘲讽，被迫与挣扎，他全都看到了。音符重重地响了一下 ，火焰的余温被完全的光明所取代，刺眼的强光爆裂开来，黑暗在其的腐蚀下完全消散了，既是成功又是失败。

Elerfinn觉得有些高兴又有些忧伤。这段歌曲即将走到尽头， 最后平和的歌词他突然理解了，它讲述最后有一位诗人，载着最后的记忆迷失在海边。环境巨大的压迫感消失了，他勉强睁开了眼，看见Amergin站在船头，亲自终结了乐曲。

他在瞬间得到了一个名字——诺多兰提。

海似乎也被这故事震撼了，也许它还喧嚣了几次，但是渐渐脱离力量平静下来了，现在它静静地沉浸在美中，又恢复了以往的美丽宽广。乌云随着海的平静而消散，电火不再愤怒，风雨也不再拥挤。

他们这艘饱经风霜的船只孤独地漂浮在海洋上，Elerfinn几乎要跪在地上，后来他得知，在这次人为灾难中，死伤人数超过以往他们任何一次战争。

Amergin似乎也疲倦了，他很想倒下休息，自己居然在这种情况下唱完了全曲，他又一次听到大风呼啸汇集了无数人的声音，每次唱完这只曲目，他都有这样的感觉，他能听到那些远古的心灵。

Caicher 走出船舱，看到景象笑了笑回去了。

“您到底是？”摊在地上的Eler向重新披好兜帽的德鲁伊问到，他注意到智者的右手掌有一片被烧灼过的漆黑。

德鲁伊凝望着远处冲天的烽烟，向仅剩一半的残船只发出了指令：“休息，准备登岸”

这首平息海浪的诗后来被称作Song of Amergin，尽管这并非它的真名。

Amergin偏头躲过侧砍来的利剑，它从耳边划过，凛冽地像一阵风，削断了几缕散发。他的双手紧握住双刀，手心渍出汗液，自己多久没拿刀了？几十年，或是一百年。

“有些本事，我以为你是个胆小鬼，怎么，不用点法术吗？”面前大胡子对手轻蔑地说道，他是三个国王之一，在德鲁伊升起风暴之后带领军队卷土重来，被打了个措手不及。

Amergin小心地调整着迎敌的步伐，去契合过去战斗的姿态，在对方几次试探后，他成功地重新适应了用刀的技巧，那些铭刻在身体上的技巧。国王很快举起刀砍来，他低了腰身，抵住对方进攻的锋芒。

Maedhros

他的红发长兄是最喜欢用剑的了，他天生就是个完美的战士，力量与技巧的结合，继承了诺多的传统剑术与格斗术，然后将这些毫无保留地传给自己。他与国王用保守的刀法僵持着，进攻防御，劈砍刺穿，Amergin谨慎地应付着每一个动作，实战的经验让他的判断几乎无错，这一段一般是普通决战中最美丽的部分。

而对方显然不这么觉得，或许厌倦了剑术游戏，攻击变得更加快速纷乱。

真没耐心啊。

Celegorm

三弟也是个没耐心的人物，在森林寂静之前，他每天都呆在林中沾满浑身树叶，和着溪水新编的歌谣奔跑，或者匍匐在草丛中享受乐趣，或是暗暗地瞄准猎物，箭离弦，他矫捷如雄鹿一样移动在光影中。

Amergin并不想太早展露真正的实力，他想再激起些对方的愤怒，于是他变换了套路，轻松地被动防御来回移动。国王脸颊有些泛红，豆粒似的汗珠滴到胡子上。是时候了。

Amergin陡然停住脚步，扬起一片沙土，对方的身体由于疲倦跟不上头脑的反应，他握住刀，防御瞬间蜕变为锐利的进攻。

Curufin

他能想起五弟的微笑与沉闷。蕴含危险的微笑，投身创造的沉闷。他完全继承了父亲的天才，兄长却说这一点同样适合战士，他看中了工匠的集中性。将所有的意志与力量投入到锤柄的一点，然后再猛地迸发出来，锤子砸到铁器上，发出铿锵的响声。工匠不知疲倦，锤头跳着守序的舞蹈，金火之声在做着永恒的震动心灵的共鸣。

鲜血从右肩膀喷涌出来，国王的体格健壮，应急的战斗反应让他堪堪承受了一击。Amergin在心里确定了胜算，没有击中要害也无关，胜负已定了。但是国王显然不想认输，在下一击前，他用左手捏紧肩膀，模仿一种扭曲的鸟叫发出了呼唤。

现在处于混战，谁能援助呢，除非是——

Amergin像被冷水浇灌，他回头看，庞然大物伫立在自己身后，棕熊发着蓝光的眼睛标示着德鲁伊的身份。时间仿佛凝固了，他看着失去战斗能力国王的奸笑，咬紧牙关疏松了下手掌准备苦战。

卑鄙。

灵敏的耳膜捕捉到了大地的震动，有什么东西正在接近！它高速奔跑赶来，压倒了片片树木。顷刻，他从林中飞跃出来，如同原始的野兽，遮蔽了清辉的月光，从震惊的国王头顶掠过，全力将要攻击的棕熊扑倒在地，两者抱在一起滚下了山坡。形势被突如其来的事件逆转了。

国王转身想抬腿就跑，大腿神经传来的剧烈痛感制止了他的行动，耳边传来恍若幽灵的私语“战斗时不要分心”

刀，刀要砍下来了，那刀好像承载了整个世界的重量，国王觉得自己要被这个力量压扁了，强烈的恐惧让他挣扎着举起了剑。

Caranthir

四弟是很喜欢重剑的。着和他厚重紧蹙的眉毛一个风格。他喜欢简单粗暴的战斗方式，这和理财能力有不小反差。而且某些时候，这种力量式的打发出奇的好。自己在拜访时也学了几招，可惜愤怒积攒值一直不够，没起过什么作用。

妄图负隅顽抗的金属断裂两半，打在地上，似乎叩响了殿堂的大门。Amergin调转剑锋，目标颈部。

Maglor

头颅以优美的银弧飞出，清脆地像他在劳瑞林的金光中拨动的每一条琴弦，死者睁大的眼睛诉说着死前的不甘，和不久前的表情形成强烈的嘲讽。

他斩下了背叛者的头颅。

血液干涸了。

他听到自己说：“我杀了他了”

“我杀了他”Elerfinn从右侧的森林中走出，微笑，半个身体都被溅成了红色，剑刃似乎被砍钝了，无法反射出清厉的光芒。他将右手中的东西随意丟掷出去，像丢弃一件垃圾，面容已经模糊不清的头颅滚撞到第一颗头颅。

“我也杀了他”Érimón从左侧出现，他的腿部似乎受了伤，一瘸一拐地走向这里。他将第三颗头颅砸在两颗上面，发出碰撞的吱嘎声。从他的眼中发射出一种凶狠的仇恨的目光，被压抑的愤怒要燃烧殆尽他的心灵，将它变为灰烬。

Amergin第一次发现他们已经如此陌生，血顺着两头红发滴下，加上目光与笑容，天然构成血腥恐怖的画面，此时的他们恰似古代传说中杀戮的恶魔。

Amras与Amrod

最小的双胞胎主动提出攻打河口的提议，那是自己第一次发现战争会不知不觉腐蚀心灵。当四处硝烟残壁，战争结束，自己找到了他们。一个已经失去了呼吸，自己丢下了刀，跑到仅存的一个身旁，他的胸前插着一把钝剑。他跪了下来，将他的头放在自己的膝上，他怔怔地望着天空，目光突然集中收缩到一点然后那其中的神采突然涣散了。于是他知道他逝去了，他没有试图分辨他们死亡的先后，因为他们享有同样的名字与命运，他们本是一体。

可是他们不是。

Érimón艰难地让火焰暂时熄灭了，说：“真是太及时了，大人，不久前有人观察到海面远处变了天，达努公然进军这里，这让我们大吃一惊。但是我们还是埋伏起来打了伏击，混战时你们恰好赶到，他们脸上的表情就跟见了鬼似的，而原来我们以为你们已经……到底发生了什么”

“闲聊话过会再讲吧， 德鲁伊大人”Elerfinn擦拭着剑身，生硬地打断了长兄的话“战况胜利，头领被杀后这帮强盗溃不成军，而我们的战士恨不得将他们撕成两半”

“看来我们可以准备谈判了”三人望着从坡下爬上来的Caicher ，他的脸上覆盖了厚厚一层泥土，镶着白边的绿袍被扑打严重地擦破了，土粒与沙尘灌满了衣身之间的空隙。

“这一路很远，我不得不承认对方的力量，并衷心希望能洗澡换身新衣服”

Amergin将右手放在他的肩上，说：“你很可靠”

“我做这些不是为了得到您的夸奖的，看，您做决定的时候到了”

Amergin看见有士兵源源不断地从林中出来，聚集到这片林间空地上，历经磨难的人们静默着注视他，手中的剑不曾有丝毫松懈，正值半夜所有人却困意全无，他们在等待追击的命令。

“我们可以准备谈判了，黑夜里容易遭到埋伏”他说出了与青年一样的话。

“执行命令”Érimón将剑插入土中，用低沉的声音补充，他抬起头，从黑夜中看见新的黎明。

“当然是的”收剑入鞘的摩擦声刺激了一些人的心脏。Elerfinn低下头，目光深入到丛林的阴影中，从中看到了四散奔逃的达努与盖尔。

“所有人回营休整，诸位不必硬撑，要为新一天…战斗做好准备”Amergin的话此时仍是具有威信力的，所有士兵服从了，三三两两地举起火把撤退到原来的扎营地。Amergin不顾手下阻拦，坚持走在队伍的最后方，他认为这里更加适合思考，思考棋局的走向。正是在这疯狂后的死寂里，标示战争流向的时间线显露了身形。

他在反复审查做过的决定。

“您做的很对”Caicher和他并排走在一起，低声说。

“愿闻其详”

“我帮您理清思路。其一，达努的计谋败露，内部分裂加剧。其二， 在第一条基础上，达努经过几个月的消耗，若想保全自身，最好的方法就是和谈，第三”他喘了口气，“您已经杀死了凶手，希望尽可能快地减少伤亡结束战争，由于您的外来身份同时又是法官，您准备在谈判时担当这一角色，促进双方和谈。”

“但不论成功与否，结果都是一样的，您首先要保证米西安人的利益。幸存的达努逃出，你们将成为新的主人，所以从本质来说”

他将声音放的很轻，却足以让夜莺的歌喉为之沙哑 ，“这是一次殖民，我相信不止我一人这么想”

“您真是理性的代言人”Amergin苦笑道。

“我对此并不确信”然后他微微颔首，快步跑到了队伍中间，留下Amergin一人。

他在清晨醒来，看见山坡上不知被谁插上了米西安的旗帜，日出给它披上了金色的霞光。

“你们到底要怎样！”米迪尔一拳捶向桌子，引得它剧烈的震动“这是一次毫无疑问的侵略！非正义的殖民！”

“而且让这个敌军头目当法官？”他指向Amergin，后者安定地坐在双方中央一张木椅上，周围被护卫团团围住。

“你是脑子不清了吧！”达努领导者对此微微皱眉，说：“注意你的言辞，我们早已做好准备，现在理智一点！”

米迪尔跌回坐椅，气冲冲地盘起了双臂。

这次谈判在双方阵地间举行，主要军事领袖都出席了会议，所带护卫远远超过预期，勉强所隔的十几米仅是为了听见说话声音。Amergin能感受到他们间一种剑拔弩张的气氛，达努在仔细掂量他的背景后同意了他的请求，但这并不代表信任，只是做些挽回名誉的徒劳功。米西安虽然费解但还是尊重他的人格。

就算他不公正也没什么，战争就是结果。但他必需抓住达努一闪而过的善心。

Amergin发现刚刚在他们背后都有几人动了剑柄，只是没能拔出来而已，外部因素也没能使内部团结多少。说是神，不过是强点的人类罢了。

“纠正一点，战争触发因素在达努一方，下面请你们双方洽谈”

“亮出你们的条件”

“麻烦你归还舅舅的白船，神族大人”Elerfinn傲慢地说道，他坐在哥哥的左面，地位仅次于兄长。

“按照约定的那样，退出岛屿，我们是胜者”Érimón眼睛闪烁了一下，坚定地说道。

“绝无可能！厚颜无耻！”米迪尔情绪再次激动起来，大声喊到，即使传到对面只余一阵平和的声音。

“别忘了是谁先厚颜无耻！杀害自己的客人，只为他的无价之宝！”Elerfinn也跳起来，双人都被勒令坐下。

“这是你们早就约定好的，拿出你们英雄气概来。”Érimón说。

“是我们打败了深海巨人，白船我们可以归还，你的要求太不合理。”

“哼，拿出那张白纸来”Elerfinn高举起了一张纸，然后派人递给Amergin，达努的脸色一下子变得苍白。

“我们没忘记你们做过什么背信弃义的行为，在此的谈判已经是我们忍耐的极限，或是说你们真的愿意消耗巨大同归于尽，而不愿放弃一场没有希望的战争减少伤亡？”

“听着，我们可以拼一拼”米迪尔向领导者低语道，看向Amergin“我们可是神，现在我冲过去杀了他，对方就会土崩瓦解，但你必须要把宝椅让给我”

领导者用一种奇怪的眼神望他，说：“我不会再做败坏名声的事，更何况以达努的生命作赌注，而且你一定失败。”

Amergin开口了，“达努你们是否接受？”

领导者缓缓说：“我们也有筹码，你们若不接受，我不介意玉石俱焚。最重要的，必须给我们足够的时间全部撤离。”

“谁知道他们在打什么主意”Elerfinn嘟囔道。

“第二，在这段时间内你们必须原地不动，我们对你们够不成威胁了，第三，你们必须用三个王后的名字命名外围的三个岛屿，第四，你们必须把我们当做神明崇拜，并给予祭祀。”

领导者说完坦了坦手，说：“并不过分，我们都希望战争及早结束，请好好考虑”

前两条理所当然，后两条施行起来有些困难，战略意义却基本没有。

Érimón说：“我同意”

Amergin站了起来，护卫从他身边退开，他用异常洪亮的声音说道：“两方达成协议，下言经我之口，必然有效，不可违反。战争结束。达努退出岛屿，在一定时间内撤离，且归还白船；岛屿属于米西安人；米西安人必须命名岛屿，且要祭祀达努。”

Eler露出了很不情愿的神态。

米迪尔踢了下桌子，骂骂咧咧地离开了，只留下一句话。

“这是个愚蠢的会议！谁想拿走那白船就来我宫殿里抢吧！”

最后他还是被迫交了出来。

仪式在一月后举行，白船停在另一端的海面，领导者交给了他们金冠。

他说的最后一句话是“请好好对待这片土地，我们从未离去，即使我们的力量削弱到万分之一。”

然后他追随其他达努跳入了深邃的海底。

他们不是神，只是人而已。

接下来就是划分领土与选举领导者的问题，这个问题他们争论了许久，最后大多数人支持交给那获得崇高威望并且亲手杀死凶手结束战争的兄弟——因为Amergin拒绝承担这项责任。在此期间他让铁匠把那顶金冠熔化又铸出两顶较小金冠，他仍旧作为仪式的主持者为他们加冕。

这里是达努主殿堂中的一所的内部，金光闪烁。

他依次把金冠套在柔软的短发上，然后亲吻他们的额头，他布满老茧的手触摸他们的皮肤，他觉得有滚烫的液体从其上流下，他知道他们变了。Elerfinn与Érimón穿着华丽的衣装半跪在地上，聆听德鲁伊的祝福以及咒语。

“为了米西安人的和平，我必须为你们这两位年轻人立下一个束缚，它的内容如下”Amergin内心为接下来的话语而不安，但没有让其轻易流露“你们的意志与力量必为一体，彼此国家间共同促进，相互交流。不可互相兵戈相伐，谁若先动此邪念，让贪欲主宰内心，等待他的必是死亡的黑暗命运”

“我们将永远亲如兄弟，不负您的教诲”Érimón跌跌撞撞地站了起来，诚恳地发誓。

“我们将永远相互友爱，不会相互攻伐”Elerfinn也站了起来，眉角向下垂去。

他们转过身来直视对方，将左右手十指相扣，像他们在幼时无数次做过的那样将额头轻轻碰到了一起。

Amergin向新的王弯下身躯，说：“恭喜，岛屿的新王，岛屿之人的领袖”

大堂里魁梧的战士欢呼起来，为土地欢呼，为新王欢呼，为财富欢呼，为新的生活欢呼！这欢呼冲出了殿外，奔向四面八方。

但是Amergin看到了廊柱后面的绿色身影，他既没有欢呼，也没有跳跃，欢乐没有在他身上留下一丝印记，他像惧光的幽灵一样偷偷地走开了。

德鲁伊觉得人群高涨的欢呼在刺激自己不再年轻的神经，他看到挥手致意的新王，以身体不适的缘由告知他们自己离开的消息，几个战士想过来跟随甚至搀扶他，他解释说自己只是去走廊呼吸下新鲜的空气与享受明媚的日光，不需要跟随。

黄色的小鸟停在树枝上活泼地鸣叫，光斑在地面上变换着，巨大的白色廊柱支撑着顶部，浮雕壮美不变，诉说着远古浩荡的长歌，一切似乎都未发生，这只是个平常的下午。

一瞬间他有种真实的错觉——回到天地年轻的岁月。

“终于要结束了”他渴望平静的海边生活和手指在弦上滑动的感觉。

“还没结束”

声音让他立刻辨认出站在身后的来人。

“您为什么要将神岛分为两块国家”

“这很公正，他们功劳几乎一样”

“这个选择糟糕极了”

“我不这样认为，这个岛屿将有更好的明天”

“您不需要我来解释理由，与这个隐患相比信仰简直是个小问题，您无法抵挡那将来的命运”

“是的，我看到了”他看见无数条命运线向一个点交汇，他最不希望看到的结果。

“但是我的咒语不会失效”

“当然不会”Amergin感觉到来人瞥了自己一眼“但是这咒语的建筑是建在命运的地基之上的，结局是一定的，您只不过是又分出一个小结局而已”

“所谓命运又是什么”

“一个称呼。对即将到来的结局一个推测。”

“你那么确定？”他没有转身，继续说道。

“我失败过，但是那是诅咒的唆使，这次在他们的自由意志之下，未必会走向那个结局。他们兄弟感情很好，我的话会帮助他们克服阴影。”

“您这是在自己骗自己。再深的感情在权力的面前也会产生鸿沟，他们怎么能一定听信您的话呢？我看到了Eler的表情，太可怕了。还有机会补救，只要您想……”他听到对方在石板上焦急地来回踱步，似乎在努力榨出一个可行的方案，但不久后，脚步声停止了。

“我怎么会想到劝说你呢？你从来没有变过……温和的固执，你那么希望命运在他们身上转变？”

“是的”他答道，其中蕴含的力量生自他的灵魂。

“请原谅我没有许下任何诺言，但是我会展示给您我真实看到的景象，以您最熟悉的方式”

“太遗憾了”他听到脚步声由进及远，微不可闻 ，但那歌声却像由远方荡过来，悠远绵长，盘桓在廊柱苍穹之上，似一首阴暗出格的预言，愈发清晰。

双生花枝相缠绕，

雾水朦胧陷泥沼，

暗掂权杖国土娇，

影寄人心为谋憔。

醉融琉璃杯光好，

尘火明冶边声彻，

龙蛟相食斗于野，

诡计徒劳咽喉扼。

一岁未及火复燎，

金冠分合始同归，

碾花入土海迟退，

羽缠风去咒终遂。

“有人目击到在清晨那个年轻德鲁伊骑着一匹白马冲入了森林”士兵行了个标准的军礼，小心地报告道。

Amergin揉着额头，从几日的恍惚中逐渐苏醒过来，他内心极力否认那首诗的内容并企图忘记它，以便帮助新王国安排尚还混沌的事务，但是它仍是如魔音一样在耳边嗡嗡作响，无论他醒着还是睡着，整个世界都在向他窃窃的透露命轮的转向。

有几次他甚至在办公时忍无可忍到想要强制这声音闭嘴，可是这只能证明他在自欺欺人地逃避。

他听闻这个意料之中的消息，疲惫地睁开眼睛，观察局促的战士粗犷的面容，却引得对方紧张抖嗦起来。

“我做错了什么吗？”

“不是”

他从那对眼睛里读出了思乡的流光。

“是时候回去了”

Part 5

“哥哥，看那个！”弟弟努力地上下挥舞手臂，脸颊涨的通红，向从远方跑来的哥哥示意翱翔在海天上的白鸥。

“诶呀，什么？不就是海鸥吗，我还以为出了什么事。”哥哥看着周围偷笑着准备出海的水手们，有些懊恼地打下弟弟的手臂，后者不高兴地嘟起了脸。

“海鸥为什么一直在飞？”弟弟摇晃着身体问到。

“我不是海鸥，我怎么知道呢？他们在找自己的家”哥哥有些敷衍地回答

“他们为什么没有家？母亲说任何生物都有家的。”

“他们不是没有家，是在经历寻找归宿的过程，任何地方都是他们暂时的停靠点，只有一直飞，他们才能一直看到更美丽的风景哇”哥哥索性把文法课上的文章断章取义了出来。

弟弟低头沉思了一下，却像泄了气的皮球软下来了。

“我听不懂，不过哥哥，我们回去吧”弟弟突然有点害怕海洋了。

“好啊，两个小子，跑到这里来了”不知从哪冒出来的父亲气冲冲地拎起孩子，训斥一顿后拉着他们回到城里。

夜已经深了，雨势却丝毫没有减弱，接连不断地敲打在窗框上，似乎永远也没有尽头，没来得及收回屋所以受潮的废木相当多，引得年轻的仆人发出阵阵叹息。烛光微弱地摇曳着，一口轻呵就能看到徐徐升起的白烟，Amergin打了个哈欠，依托并不明亮的光源，继续誊写米西安人的诗歌。这是他闲暇时一直在做的事情，收集口传或潦草写就的诗歌，集合成本以便翻阅。

大多数战士选择留在岛屿上来发泄过多的活力，Amergin带着白船返回米西安人的村落，然后再次将那些开拓新土地的人的妻儿护松至岛屿，等到一切安排妥当已是一个半月之后了，一切事情都回归正轨。

他决定焚毁白船，他有些庆幸实际上自己没有这么做。

这个想法在他脑海里蹦出来是起源于一种诗性的联想，他看到火苗像Íth的灵魂一样拥抱白船，卷起了赤亮光源，沉溺在下浸的快感中，然后两者一起泯灭在无尽夜色。

Íth的坟墓让他打消了这个想法。木枝静静地矗立在土堆上，青翠的山丘充满活力与生机，斑斑点点的野花就盛开在坟墓前方。白船上繁美的花纹出现了，无数个精雕细刻的夜晚出现了。他将打好的乐诗稿撕的粉碎，任随伴着花瓣的风流将他们吹向远方。

死亡让一切平等。

但该让美好之物在浩淼的历史之流中传诵下去，除了他们，还有谁能见证这个时代呢。

白船被封进了仓库，Amergin没有给予他毁灭，他也没有权力这么做。它可能再也无法享受海水的轻抚，但它永远在黑暗中漠视时间的流动，直到命定的战争来临。

雨季总是如此漫长潮湿，火焰似乎也没有让室内光明多少。仆人在添完一阵柴木后就会紧抿双唇缩回毛绒地毯上，紧靠在火堆旁汲取温暖，并尽可能缩减伸手的次数，倒是Amergin处在火堆所不及的、阴冷的书桌旁， 阴霾的气氛影响他的心情，他总觉得从这阴冷中会生出事端。

没有任何前兆，门被急促地叩响了，如同协奏曲中的一声走音，将雨天的静谧瞬间打散。Amergin直立起上身，依稀辨认下沙漏流失的多少來判断时间，果不其然，夜晚已经走完了一半，这么晚了会是谁呢？

仆人缓缓挪到门口，伸出手哆嗦着开了门，躲在门外的风像个调皮的孩子，扑了仆人满脸的水花，把室内的暖气也掀走了。

来人着着挡雨的昏绿袍子，下半身粘黏了脏厚的淤泥，有的斑点甚至飞到了白胡子上，他正大口地喘着粗气——在雨天跑步不是件愉快的事。他往里迈了几步，看着留下的泥脚印顿在了门口。仆人在身后赶紧推上了门，把寒冷与雨水阻隔在外然后速速地蹲回了毯子上。

“往里走一点吧？”Amergin对淋了瓢泼大雨的可怜人说道。

对方摇了摇头，但是不说话了。

“有什么事？”

“我是Érimón大人的特使，来向您……呃……说明一些事情，也许对您来说很难接受……”对方说话吞吞吐吐，仆人撑起眼皮，好奇地竖起耳朵。Amergin转过身对刚打消睡意的仆人说：“你先出去吧”

他很不情愿地卷起地毯，向火焰投去留念的一望，然后匆匆地开门合门，连埋怨声也被无边的风雨声淹没了。

“战争遗憾地发生了，现在的岛屿是Érimón大人的领土，希望经您之口来宣布”老人选取了一些委婉的词句，但Amergin在真相与理想间为自己打造的心灵冰面是如此脆弱，在听完后被轻易地敲碎了。

他明白了。

“你出去吧……”Amergin最终只说了这一句话。

对方告退了，屋子里又留他孑然一身。

他的心脏在痛苦剧烈地跳动，雨季潮湿的压迫感更加剧了呼吸的急促，自己表面竟然还如此镇静让他微微有些意外，但藏在和平后面的火焰彻底喷涌而出，试图反抗的咒语无情地实现，牵连出的死亡，这些消极的事实的确如鹅毛大雪一样积压在他心上，时间拖的越久，积雪就越深。他再次看到了那几条线，他们精准地交汇一点然后彼此分离，全然不顾他的呼喊。

他慢慢调整，回想，深呼吸，极力压抑情绪。

不知过了多久，他的额角已经布满汗珠，他意识到这种压抑必须做点什么来缓解，柴火燃烧地有些久了，火光慢慢地暗下来。书桌上的烛光如将要枯萎的花朵，虚弱地浮在半空，它把Amergin在墙上投成一个勾勒不出轮廓的暗影，他对着他，他想到Eler挥剑的姿态，想到Érimón紧抓着自己的手，他想要自嘲地笑笑，心思却不自觉地沉淀下来，潜入另一个时空。

他仿佛涉入水中，却又在俯瞰星空，几颗流星从胸膛滑落，几丝波浪勾出微歌。星空在广阔地静止，生命在不断地流动。

他飞往宇外，回到家乡；他亲吻坟墓，踏足青苔；他歌颂死亡，赞美新生。他看见人们、精灵、神明笑着，哭着，走着，跳着，走向流逝的尽头，他们无悔地随波逐流，他们幸福地踏足其中，他们与他握手，他们互相离别，他们重新再遇，他怀着忧愁祝福的心意，他添上文笔与想象，与他们一起走向线的尽头。

尽头是什么？

是虚无。

虚无中有何？

有不灭的密火。

为何是虚无？

因为诗歌，海浪，风，太阳的依托都是虚无。

他从时光中脱离回到现实，他问自己，你是谁，你要做什么？

我是历史之眼，我以密火的馈赠为笔谱写未来新的传说。

他将枯萎的烛光捧到胸前，吹熄了它。

名为Amergin的经历与感情将要冻结在这里。

因为诗人的脚步永不停歇。

接下来几天比较平静，Amergin宣布了这个消息引得村里议论了很久，在喧闹大势平息后他又以年老体迈为由，提拔了几个德鲁伊学生以及能干的人。一切事情完成地紧凑又自然，期间从岛屿还发过來一封信，Amergin情绪稳定，而有些人暗暗担心他会崩溃发疯。

有一天仆人敲门送早饭却无人回应，他惊慌失措地撞开门却发现人无影无踪，只好跑去叫来长老叙述了来龙去脉，检查时有人发现在整洁且留有余温的床上放着教徽，下面压着一封信，鲜艳的八芒星显示了作者。

Amergin简单交代了一些事情，包括领导层的建议与一些事情的安排，他举荐了自己的几位优秀女学生。

但没有提及自己去往何处。

村落在短时间发生了一点混乱，但很快事情就理清而且被管理起来，与岛屿协商后，米西安人的历史继续延续。

很多人相信Amergin的灵魂已经悄悄前往彼世之地，而身体则仍旧停留在山下某处。

故事落下了帷幕，但诗人的脚步永不停歇。

公元1541，爱尔兰

“英王加冕了”Caicher摇晃着手中的木杯，夜的微粒漂浮在醇香的葡萄酒中“我们再次在此相聚令我意外，我以为我们的道路早已完全分开，Amergin”

“我现在不再叫这个名字了，我走后发生了什么？很少有消息传到东欧。”Maglor看着杯中酒，想起了古老的预言。

“你走得很远了。也没什么，后来人们都搬到岛屿去住了，也就是爱尔兰。你的学生很出色，她们创立了德鲁伊教完善体系，当然现在已经消失了。我在山中居住授课过一段时间，她们曾经向我咨询建议，她们把你的以及那场战争的故事写在了纸上，故事流传下来，后世称为‘大入侵’。尽管版本有些谬误，总体大致正确。后来你知道了，黑暗时代。你对现在的爱尔兰有何感想？”

“新时代的曙光，更加光明的未来。”Maglor说，他摆弄着桌上简陋的地球仪，看着灯火在大陆和海洋上明灭“你可以透过黑暗的迷雾看到那未来”

Caicher看到人类的文明如旋转的阶梯一般扶摇之上，从中诞生出完全不同的政体与创造。或许每个人都是大乐章的一部分，但每个人必然在演奏独属的旋律，一如的乐章延伸至此，蜉蝣般的生命却奉上无数的礼物——纵使隐匿了的维拉也必为之动容。

“是的，阿塔尼是世界的希望，我庆幸自己选择与他们同行，你为他们写过诗吗？”

“每个朝代都在我笔下留下过印记，合起来便可称作是属于次生子女的，全新的‘大乐章’。阿塔尼的时代变换迅速，出了不少优秀的诗人。在这些全新的诗歌里有一样东西未曾改变——”Maglor没有将答案说出口。

其中有相同的灵魂的白焰。

但Caicher领悟到了，他宽容地笑了，举起酒杯。

“那么便前行吧”

“敬永不褪色的生命”

Maglor说。

“敬宏美无常的乐章”

Finrod说。

星边挂着一轮清辉的残月，在它背后，黎明将再度升起。

End


End file.
